My Secret Angel
by Breadle
Summary: Kalona's heart proves to Zoey what his soul couldn't. But will her friends be supportive of her choice? For now things between them must be kept secret as they come together to battle darkness. Rated T for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fancfiction story! Please don't be too harsh. I love the idea of Zoey&Kalona so this is my own little spin on it! This takes place after Hunted except Stark and Zoey only love eachother as siblings. Also, Eric and Zoey just broke up and Heath wants to get back into his fave girl's life! Read & Review! Enjoy!

Zoey

I walked back to my dorm room and fell asleep. Of course since I didn't have Stark sleeping next to me, he entered my dreams...

My sweet Zoey I am forever delighted to be in your presence

He stepped towards me with his arms outstretched but I backed away, not wanting him near me. Something flashed across his face. Fear? No, it had to be something else for this fallen angel had nothing to fear. He dropped his arms and then folded them across his chest. For Kalona, that was completely out of character. Here I was waiting for him to go all 'A-ya, my love, let me control you for eternity' but he just simply stood there staring at me in silence before he broke it to speak.

Will you do me a favor, dear Zoey?

_I will not. All you want is to control me so you don't have to worry about me messing up or sick little plan for bringing back the ancient ways and declaring war on humans._

_Ah, you see my little Zoey, if you were to do me this favor everything may change to your likings._

Okay so now I was curious, and after all, it was _my_ dream so if I didn't like the favor I could always wake up and it couldn't hurt to at least hear what he's asking.

Alright, Kalona what is it you want? First of all,I would like you to meet me outside the dorms after waking up form this dream. Why is that? So you can isolate me frommy friends and attempt to hurt or control me? I will tell you why as soon as you meet me. Please do not complicate things Zoey. Fine. I will meet you but if I sense something's up you will never ever get a second chance Kalona. Got it? Yes, my love I understand. And with that, I sat up in bed. At first I pondered just going back to sleep and letting himm just sit aroundand wait outside by himself. After all, it could be a trap and Neferet could be standing out there ready to ambuish me. **Go to him Zoeybird and you shall not regret your choice.**The Goddess' voice rung through my head and I had this feeling that meeting Kalona wouldn't be all that bad. I pulled on my slippers and a sweater then crept through the dorm to the doors that led to the campus grounds. Once outside, I looked around. Kalona was not there. Figures. I sighed and was about to turn back and head in when a hand closed around my wrist causing me to jump and then scream. When I screamed a hand clamped down over my mouth and I was pulled behind a hedge. "Hush Zoey, for she sees and hears all" his breath on my back made me shiver even through my sweater. "Jeez Kalona you scared the bullpoopie out of me!" I replied in a hushed tone.

"I'm truly sorry but I could not let you depart but I did not want her to hear us talking."

I knew who _her_ was without even asking.

"So what is this favor you want to ask of me?"

He got down on his knee and fisted his right hand over his heart, "Zoey Redbird, High Priestess and Chosen of Nyx, I, Kalona, fallen warrior of Nyx pledge myself to your service and to the service of your goddess for to serve thee is to serve light. Zoey Redbird, do you accept my pledge?"

I stood there, dumbstruck. Why would he pledge himself to me? What about Neferet and wasn't he allied with Darkness too? All these other questions rang through my head telling me how terribly bad this was until one musical and powerful voice silenced them all, _**Look into your heart Zoeybird and look into his as well. My fallen warrior may seem dark but his heart is still there, just buried deep within him.**_

I sucked in a deep breath and then let it out and listened to my goddess. "I chosen High Priestess Zoey Redbird accept your warrior's oath and all that goes with it, Kalona, fallen warrior of Nyx."

A brilliant smile broke across his face and he leapt up and enveloped me in his arms, for once I did not feel the cold passion of his embrace but intoxicating warmth. He bent his head to my ear and whispered, "You shall not regret this, my lady" and I hoped with all my heart that he was right.

Kalona

He watched as his love, priestess and lady walked off, back to her room. He was still in awe for the moment she had accepted his oath he felt as though his heart had finally broken free of its cage in the pit of his soul and shedding a little bit of light on his feelings and thoughts. He would keep his word, he shall never again be banished from the side of his high priestess ad Nyx had done so long ago. But how was he going to destroy Neferet. The Tsi Sgili was now very strongly allied with darkness as was Kalona himself.

Maybe Zoey's devotion and love to her goddess may be enough to put him on the right path but his wants and needs had to keep him on that path. A path of which he wished to walk along with his lady, side by side. He would have to start by banishing Neferet at least from the school to give him time to break his connection with darkness, build his relationship with Zoey and find out how to destroy the Tsi Sgili. He made his way through the halls until he found the room of which he shared with Neferet. He pushed open the door to reveal the Tsi Sgili lying in the bed. The moment he touched the bed to sit down he felt her arms snake around his waist and felt tendrils of darkness licking his skin as she placed slimy kisses all over his back. For a moment Kalona tried to pretend that he was in his lady's arms and that the tendrils were gusts of air she had called to caress his skin, but the feel was to harsh and far too dark. Never had he felt so disgusted when he touched Neferet as he did now. Without being too obvious he lay down beside her and was quick to tuck some blankets in between them so that she could not press her body against his. As her fingers traced morbid patterns on his bronze flesh, Kalona tried his best to fall asleep. Eventually he did and he dreamt of Zoey.

I promise to keep posting! And the more reviews I get the more posts I'll make!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys just as I promised here's my second chapter! Sorry for some reason my indentations sucked on the last chapter due to some glitches and it bugged the bejeesus outta me! Anyways, enjoy!

Zoey

I felt like a big 'ol pile of poo when I woke up. Yet again, I had gone behind my friends' backs and made some decisions of my own. But the again, when I think about it, I am the one in charge and they are ultimately my decisions to make. My not telling them is for their own sake; it was crucial that they didn't find, out in case Neferet was to see it in their minds. So it looked like I was yet again having a secret relationship with an older man. I dragged myself out of bed and stepped in the shower. It felt good to have the hot water run over my skin and sooth me. All I wanted to do was to be a regular fledgeling and not have to worry about warriors and immortals and darkness. But no, there was never time for a break for Zoey Redbird. It looks like I'll just have to make do with the situation I'm in.

I made my way downstairs to the dining hall and got my usual brown pop with some mediocre breakfast foods. I sat down and listened to my friends talk and banter about topics ranging from vampire history to the latest fashion trends.

"What's up Z, did you sleep well last night without your trusty warrior?" Stark plopped down into the chair beside me and and started on his food.

"Actually I slept well. Are you suggesting that I can't take care of mysel?" my eyes narrowed in mock anger.

"Of course not priestess!" he feigned being scared and threw his hands up, palms out as if to signal surrender.

"You better not be" no longer able to hold up the charade I burst out laughing, which caused everyone else in my group to turn their attention to me.

"What? Were just fooling around guys" a couple of them smiled and then resumed their conversations. I know what they were all thinking, it was one of the first times I had laughed since the whoole Neferet thing became such a huge problem.

After breakfast I headed off to my classes. As usual they were as breeze and I got by fine until I walked into Drama. Why of all people did it have to be Eric to teach drama. I mean it was bad enough to occasionally see him around and on campus but having to sit in a classroom and listen to him for over an hour was nearly torture. The only things that made this xclass bareable were the facts that most of my friends were in this class to and that I actually liked drama. As I sat there my mind started to drift off. What was I going to do about the whole Kalona situation, I mean when was I going to be able to tell my friends about our oath? I pondered when I was going to see him again when Eric snapped me out of my trance.

"Earth to Zoey. There, now that I finally have your attention, you can be the classes' guinea pig. Go ahead, I would like you to recite you favourite Shakespearean quote."

I did not want to give him the satisfaction of asking what in particular he meant so I did as he said, " And this, our life, exempt from public haunt, find tongues in trees, books in the running brooks, sermons stones, and good in everything." I didn't know which play the quote was from simply because it was what my mother always said to me when I was little before I fell asleep and all I knew what that it was Shakespearean.

"Good." he said then turned away.

The rest of the class when by fatster seeing as picking on me once seemed to be enough for today.

When the final bell went I went outside to the barn so I could see Persephone. I grabbed a brush and started to stroke her long mane as she snorted and leaned into the brush happily. I found it was very easy to think here and also very easy to vent, as Persephone always listened and never judged.

"What am I going to do girl? There's just too much going on and I don't even know where to start" I sighed.

"Perhaps, we can form a plan together, my lady" his voice made me shiver as well as yelp.

"Kalona! What did I say about sneaking up on me?" I huffed and turned back to the horse.

"I did not sneak up on you though I apologize for frightening you, my lady. Next time I'll make my presence more audible." For a moment I was taken aback, I couldn't beleive he had just apologized, and to me no less.

"You are forgiven. So, got any ideas about what to dowith Neferet or even how powerful she is?"

"I do beleive that the Tsi Sgili is very strongly allied to darkness, even more than I ever was and she parted from the path of the Goddess not long ago whereas I have been allied with darkness for centuries." Well, great this is going to be harder than I'd hoped. Then I got to thinking about what he'd said.

"You mean, _had_ been allied, not have." I wanted to makeit very clear as to which side he waqs now on.

"It is not that simply, Zoey, I can not just make one oath and be rid of the darkness that has been ruling me soul for centuries, disappear." He actually looked quite saad as he said it.

"I know, Kalona, but in order to be good, you must start thinking as yourself as good."

"Do you really believe I can become good again?"

"Yes, I most certainly do, though it will mean you will have to trust my and my judgement."

I swore I saw hope sparkling in his eyes. "Then for lady, and for the Goddess, I will try my hardest to keep chosing light and using your guidance to stay on the right path."

Kalona

The words he had said to his young priestess were true. She smiled at him and returned to grooming her horse. Kalona simply sat down and watched her, content in just being here with her and he knew she felt the same way. Although the immortal desperately wanted to reach out and take Zoey into his arms he knew he had to do the right thing and gain her trust and wait for her to willingly come into his embrace. An unexpected and familiar voice rung through his head, _**In time my fallen warrior, for my daughter's love along with her trust shall be earned through honesty**_. He almost jumped for joy for not only had he just been blessed by hearing Nyx's voice, but he also felt another piece of darkness being stripped from his soul as her voice left. He sat and watched Zoey work on her horse and constantly murmur words of nothingness to it before he finally spoke up.

"We must banish the Tsi Sgili from the House of Night and then find a way to destroy her." Zoey nodded her head in agreement. I may pay a visit to my grandma this weekend and see if she knows anything about banishing creatures of darkness. Also, I'll check and see if Kramisha has written any new poems."

Kalona nodded in agreement as she went to put her brush away and they both exited the stables.

"I bid the a farewell, my lady." he fisted his arm over his heart and bowed.

Zoey surprised him by stepping forward and placing a tender kiss on his cheek before backing away with and smile and saying, "And farewell to you my warrior" then she slipped into the shadows and Kalona headed back the main hall to find something that would keep him busy and away from Neferet.

Okay so there's chapter 2! The next one should be up by Wednesday! Don't forget to review and also don't hesitate to give some ideas as to what I should put in the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey

The days seemed to take forever to pass. Zoey still spent them with my friends though and tried to focus on school when in class but my thoughts always seemed to drift back to Neferet and of course, Kalona. She met up with him once more and he agreed to accompany me to my Grandma's house this weekend to find a spell or enchantment to banish Neferet. He told Neferet that he overheard me and my friends saying how she needed a break and was going to stay with Grandma Redbird for the weekend and that he would spy on me to make sure Zoey wasn't up to anything. Even though the thought of spending a weekend with Kalona (and no doubt Grandma too) actually made my stomach flip. Okay, so yeah she was a little giddy but come one, he is her warrior after all and a High Priestess and her warrior are always happier and stronger when in each other's presence. It was finally Friday and classes had just ended, leaving the young priestess to pack her stuff in her room before heading out. As she packed Stevie Rae checked up on her BFF.

"Are ya sure you don't want me or anyone else to come with?" her bright blue eyes piercing into mine to make sure her long time best friend meant it when she shook her head in response. Smiling at her she insisted, "I'm sure Stevie Rae, I just need some alone time with Grandma and being at her farm has always brought this kind or serene energy to me anyways".

"Well okay but if ya feel lonely don't hesitate to call please!"

"You know I wouldn't. Well, that's everything. I'll see you Sunday when I'm back. Bye." she pulled her in for a hug and then picked up my bag and left.

For once Zoey sensed his presence before he could startle me as I reached my car in the school parking lot.

"I see things are set and ready to go. I you do not mind my company, my lady, may I enjoy the trip in your company?" Zoey still found it weird when Kalona acted sincerely kind to me and his vulnerability at the moment silenced me.

"If not then I can just fly ahead, whatever you wish" now he actually looked a little rejected. Ha. Who would ever have guessed that Kalona would even be able to feel such emotions.

"No no its fine. I'm just not sure if you'll find my car that comfortable." she paused and looked at her car.

"Perhaps we may try" he smiled and walked to her car with her and successfully squeezed in the door but had to push the seat back so he had room for his wings.

The ride was long and silent. It was not an awkward silence but a calming one, where words are not needed to express the obvious general feelings: at ease. When Zoey nosed her bug into her Grandma's driveway she shoved open her door and gratefully welcomed the smell of lavender, feeling a new wave of calm spread through her veins. Remembering her warrior, she stiffened and then faced him with a more serious look in her eyes.

"Okay so I'm going to go tell Grandma about this whole thing so she doesn't freak out when you walk in her door, so can you just wait her until I signal the 'A-OK"? Kalona smiled down at his priestess and nodded.

She nearly sprinted up the colourful walkway and not even bothering to knock, pushed open the large wooden door that was never locked. "Grandma?" Zoey called and heard it echo through the big old home. She smelled some sort of pastry and fruit and followed it to the kitchen where she found Grandma Redbird removing a freshly baked apple vanilla pie from the oven. Zoey's mouth watered due to memories of tasting her Grandmother's signature pie but then controlled her hunger and greeted her favourite family member.

"Hi Grandma!" she practically sang; only now realizing how much she had missed her Grandmother of the past while.

Her Grandma turned with a smile on her face, "Welcome home, u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya" she replied and opened her arms to embrace her beloved granddaughter.

"Oh Grandma I'm so happy to see you! So much has gone wrong with all the Neferet drama and Darkness is trying to take over and it's getting stronger and I have to find a way to stop it and I'll have to play a big role in the battle that is to come and I'm scared" Zoey ranted and was nearly in tears by the end.

"Hush, Zoeybird, everything will work out, I'm sure of it. Our Goddess has a plan for everyone and most certainly a special one for you."

"Thank you Grandma, oh and there's another reason I needed to come here. Now I know what you believe about the…_person_ I'm about to talk to you about but you have to hear me out." Pausing only for her Grandma to nod, Zoey continued, "Kalona pledged himself to my service a few days ago and he and I have been plotting ways to banish Neferet from the House of Night to give us time to formulate a plan to destroy her. I know what you think of him but I managed to see light in all his darkness and I hope you can too. I have brought him here with me because we ask for your help to find something that will banish the Tsi Sgili." Grandma Redbird searched her favourite grandchild's eyes for any deceiving or mind-controlling spells but found nothing. Sighing, she smiled and spoke up.

"Alright, Zoeybird, I shall give him a chance."

"Oh thank you Grandma so much!" she praised and wrapped her Grandmother in her arms before retrieving her awaiting warrior. When she found him standing outside she announced, "Warrior, it is alright for you to join me." With a smile Kalona joined his Priestess and entered the house, hoping to make a good impression on the wise Cherokee woman.

Sorry! It took me longer than I promised and these chapters aren't so long but I'll try and make them longer! Next one should be up by Friday if not Saturday! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Zoey

"So, what is it you need exactly?" Grandma Redbird asked, still slightly weary of the winged immortal now standing beside her beloved granddaughter.

Kalona was the one to answer, "We need an enchantment, potion, or spell that will banish the Tsi Sgili from the House of Night so that we can find a way to end her existence. We cannot do so while she is still here for she does not know that I have pledged myself to Zoey and it will fuel her to go after my Priestess which is something I do not want happening." His words were spoken with hope, hope that they could defeat Neferet without too much trouble.

The wise woman thought for a while and then started searching through her old books and journals until she came across something.

_It was called 'To Make a Dark Creature Flee'_ and Zoey thought it was rather blunt, but did not voice that opinion. Kalona, however seemed to read his lady's mind and cracked a smile which hidden once he received a stern look from Zoey. Her grandma handed her the book and she and Kalona read it.

_Potion – to be ingested: a blade of earth, a drop of pure water, the nails of fire, the breath of air, immortal blood, then blessed by spirit_

_Once blessed an ingested and enchantment must be said:_

_Earth's blade cuts you away_

_The purity of water weakens your soul_

_Through the nails of fire you will feel pain_

_If you try to return against the breath of air_

"This is it!" Zoey could not contain her excitement as she finished reading the enchantment.

"But how do we know what to put in the potion?" although convinced of the spell, the fallen angel was at a loss for figuring out the riddle.

"Oh, that's easy. It's something from everyone in my circle. I have to bless it and it needs your blood because you are an immortal" she looked up hesitantly at her warrior not sure of whether or not he'd be too taken with the idea of sharing his immortal blood. To the young priestess' pleasure and excitement, Kalona smiled and nodded in encouragement before speaking.

"So, my lady, what do we do know? If all _ingredients_ are at the House of Night what good shall we do here?"

"We will relax. I don't know about you but I sure as hell just want to kick back and not worry about some annoying dark creature attacking me at any moment. If you wish to return you may, but I am going to stay here until Sunday, just as I said I would."

"I go where you go, priestess."

"All right then let's relax."

Neferet

The Tsi Sgili was growing impatient. Maybe she shouldn't have sent her beloved immortal to follow the foolish teenager for now she needed him more than ever. If only she could call him back through their imprint, but it seemed as though darkness had weakened it on its own will which further frustrated the dark creature. She paced in her chamber, wanting a distraction of some sort but finding none. Every day she became stronger and closer to immortal than anyone knew. Her allegiance with darkness was now very strong and it was feeding her power continuously. When the day came, she would destroy Zoey Redbird and all those who stood with her. But for now, she had to play her cards just right in order for her master plan to work out to its full extent. To keep herself slightly sane, she sat down and started to plot very detailed until she would grow tired and retire to her bed alone for the night.

Kalona

He walked through the field outside and looked at the flowers and crop that was planted and harvested. As he walked he thought of Zoey, maybe he could truly become good, he already felt as though his soul was lighter and when he agreed to use his blood in the potion he had that magnificent feeling again of darkness being pulled from within him and vanishing. He did love the young Priestess and not for power. As the darkness started to fade within Kalona, he saw Zoey for who she really was and was starting to fall in love with her for her courage, not her value to Nyx. He loved her humor, not that she was destined to be powerful and was already becoming immortal. He could sense it even though his lady could not. This was good because he had a feeling that the Tsi Sgili was also turning into something far from mortal as well. Right now his priestess was inside the farm house and her Grandmother had just left to go to the Abbey for a few hours to deliver some lavender. He made his way through the gardens and back into the house when he started to hear the music. He was unaware that Zoey was fond of such music, as he listened closer he recognized the song from Phantom of the Opera.

_No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you__. _

Kalona knew the words off by heart. He knew all of the songs from the musical off by heart for it was one of the only ones he did not mind because he could relate to the phantom.

_Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you _

He found the room to which the music was coming and stood in the doorway watching his lady, his Zoey get lost in the words as she began to sing along for the girl's part.

_Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime  
Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always  
promise me that all  
you say is true  
that's all I ask  
of you _

Stepping into the room, he joined in to the song, making Zoey whip her head around to gaze at him while he sang every note with such emotion he had never shown anyone.

_Let me be  
your shelter  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you _

Zoey sang the next lines, answering him and using the same emotions with the same intensity as he had.

_All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night  
and you  
always beside me_  
to hold me  
and to hide me

He stepped towards her and held her gaze as he continued the song.

_Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime  
Iet me lead you  
from your solitude  
Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too  
Christine,  
that's all I ask  
of you _

Still locked in each other's gaze, she sang the next few lines and stepped towards her warrior, closing the distance between them until they were less than a foot apart.

_Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime  
say the word  
and I will follow you _

Together they sang and Kalona reached out to lace his fingers in hers which she eagerly accepted.

_Share each day with  
me, each  
night, and each morning _

Zoey wavered a bit on the next line but still held his eyes with hers.

_Say you love me_

He could feel the truth behind him when he answered her words with his.

_You know I do_

In perfect harmony they finished the song.

_Love me  
that's all I ask  
of you _

_Anywhere you go  
let me go too  
Love me  
that's all I ask  
of you _

Zoey

When the song ended, Zoey gazed up at her warrior and was speechless. Never had she seen such strong emotion so evident on anyone let alone on the man before her. Their fingers were still intertwined and she felt herself break into a smile which in turn, earned a soft smile from Kalona. Yes, she was falling for him and she was falling hard.

"I didn't know you could sing" it was the first coherent sentence that came to mind.

His gaze softened even more, "I could say the same for you. This is one of the only musicals that I know and can stand. You'll find that in some ways I can relate to the phantom." He explained and then pulled his eyes from her to look around the room.

"Grandma called, one of the sisters is sick so she is staying until tomorrow to make sure she is better before coming back." Her Grandma had called a few minutes before Zoey had started listening to the old record.

"Then it looks like it will be just us, my lady" the young priestess was suddenly even happier with her decision she had made in staying here until Sunday. It would be nice to get to know the real immortal man before.

She smiled at him, then a knock sounded at the door and she went to answer it with Kalona trailing along behind her. She opened the door to reveal a tall well-muscled boy with an enthused smile on his face that only grew when he saw who answered the door.

"Zo!" Heath exclaimed and pulled her into his arms, startling Zoey and her warrior both. She was about to return the hug but then remembered about the broken imprint and them breaking up, causing her to stiffen. Sensing her mood, Heath pulled back to look his only love in the eyes and saw they weren't cold or happy, but emotionless.

"Hi, Heath, what are you doing at Grandma's farm?" she could feel Kalona's heavy stare on her back but wouldn't let that distract her. She just wanted her childhood friend and ex-boyfriend to leave.

"I stop by every once in a while to see how your G-ma's doing, but I see she's doing fine today seeing as you're here. If you don't mind me asking, what's the occasion?" He looked a bit offended that she hadn't told him she'd be here but it wasn't his business where she was now.

"Grandma just left to visit the Abbey and won't be back for a while and I came here because I needed a weekend off and would like to head back to relaxing." The tension was so thick for a moment that she was sure darkness could cut through it. Heath then looked at Kalona, as if noticing the bigger man for the first time. He looked at him as though he were sizing him up which made Zoey roll her eyes annoyingly.

"So who's this guy and why does he have wings?"

"He is my warrior and if you'll excuse us, Heath we have things to discuss" she shot back at him.

"Waite, Zo, please just give me another chance. It's you and my remember that? Remember our imprint and how strong we were together? I was wrong; I do need you Zo so please come back." He looked so sad but she had to stay strong.

"No, Heath, I'm sorry but I can't be with you, goodbye." As she started to close the door Heath grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the doorway.

"Zo, come on! Let's get away from here just me and you!"

"Don't be stupid, Heath you know I can't survive unless there's an adult vamp with me. Now let go and go home." When he refused to let go, Zoey felt a presence leaning over her.

"Unhand her, mortal, before I end your life." Kalona's words rung out loud and full of authority. Heath did not back down though and kept a tight grip on her arm. Effortlessly, the immortal picked up the boy, releasing his lady from his grasp, and put him down.

"Now, I suggest you get out of here before I do harm, though I do not wish to upset my priestess." Heath just glared at him before walking to his car and yelling out the window as he drove away, "This isn't over, Zoey and I will be together!"

Oh, bullpoopie. Why can't he just be smart and move on Zoey groaned as she walked back inside. Maybe now she could start to relax. _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

How About a New Beginning

Kalona

If someone were to have told him two weeks ago that he would be sitting in Zoey Redbird's Grandma's home, in her kitchen, eating dinner with her he would have laughed and walked away. Of course he would have also thrown in a threat about trying to conjure stories that could harm his relationship with the Tsi Sgili. Yet, here he was, eating a normal meal with his lady and enjoying every moment of it. When they finished eating and put away their dishes, Zoey darted back to the freezer only to produce a plastic bucket with a frosty lid.

"What is in that tub, may I be so blunt to ask?" he questioned while studying it.

Her face dropped into a form of mock fright as she gasped, "My warrior, do not tell me you have never had ice cream before?"

"I regret to inform you that I have never heard of such a thing, care to elaborate?"

"It's cold and creamy and delicious!" she pulled out two spoons and pulled her chair up next to his. Kalona was shocked but pleasantly so at how comfortable she was to voluntarily be in such close proximity to him. He wished he could just lean over the short distance between them and kiss her tenderly, but he couldn't risk the chance of her accusing him of pledging himself to her for the sole purpose of possessing her. The immortal chose to stay put and watch as she lifted the lid and placed the spoon in front of him. He picked up the spoon and watched as she dipped it in the 'ice cream' then slipped it into her mouth and sighed happily as she let the taste saturate her mouth. Imitating what she had just done, he lifted the spoon to his mouth and tried it. To say it tasted good was a god damned understatement. He quickly shoved his spoon back into the tub and happily ate more. Unaware that he had an audience Zoey started snickering. He looked up at her.

"What?"

She smirked at him in attempt to holdback her laughter, "Oh nothing, it's juts for once you actually seemed to act like a normal guy".

They kept eating while keeping up a light conversation, mostly about his life before he was thrown down to Earth. After a bit, Zoey managed to get ice cream on her face, just below her lip. Kalona reached forward and slowly wiped it on with his finger, and while looking at her mischievously, he licked it off then laughed at her crimson cheeks.

"Thank you" she replied softly, not able to meet his gaze.

Their conversing continued until the young priestess let out a yawn that signaled the late hour.

"My lady, I advised you retire to sleep, for I presume you have not gotten enough of it the past few weeks or maybe even months back at the House of Night."

She lazily nodded her head in agreement then rose, putting the ice cream away and slowly making her way to the door. Finally feeling the full toll that the loss of sleep had caused on her, she stumbled, only to be caught by her warrior. She smiled sloppily at him and he scooped her off the ground and carried her up the stairs. He rested her on the bed and with a kiss to her forehead; he left her to get ready for sleep as she pleased. He then retired to the guest room hoped for things to continuously grow and strengthen in their newfound connection.

Zoey

Not wanting to stay awake much longer, she hurried to the bathroom and took care of her nightly routine. Once she changed into her pyjama, she crawled over the cool, pale blue sheets and slipped beneath them. Dreams came fast and easily at first, then they morphed into less pleasant scenarios.

Zoey was standing in a field. At first, she thought it was just another dream until she heard cackling and whirled around to fine Neferet with an evil smirk on her face. The young priestess did not miss seeing her former consort's neck trapped in the deathly grip of the Tsi Sgili. With an evil smirk she twisted his head, snapping his neck and ending his life. Before she could call out or even charge the horrible creature before her, a tall man stepped into view and took Neferet into his arms as he whispered words of encouragement and praise into her ear. Zoey stumbled back, too shocked to believe that her warrior would betray her in such a way. Turning towards her, the dark couple charged her with joined hands. She tried to run, scream or even defend herself but it was as if she was frozen solid. Then, right before her attackers made contact, she was overcome by darkness.

Zoey sprung up in bed panting and frantically looking around the room before collapsing back against her soft pillows. It was only a dream. She looked at the clock and realized she had only slept for two hours. Turning over, she attempted to fall back to sleep. After about half an hour of tossing and turning, she made up her mind. She would go check on her warrior just to prove the wrongness of the dream. A sweet and familiar voice sang through her mind, _**My daughter, it is alright to feel this way, you may go rest with my fallen warrior for he is just as restless as you**_. Rising from her bed, Zoey made her way down the hall to the guest room and didn't even bother knocking. In a panic she shoved open the door and pulled it closed behind herself before rushing forward to his bed and diving under the covers. She knew it would wake him endmost likely startle him. As presumed, the immortal jumped and rolled to the furthest side of the bed before getting up and standing over it to find out who had disrupt his restless slumber.

Kalona

When something pressed onto his mattress and he felt something soft brush his arm, the fallen angel rolled away on instinct then stood at the edge of the bed to tower over his intruder. She looked up at him with flushed cheeks and watery eyes from where she lay. Kalona immediately rushed around the bed to kneel by his lady's head and questioned her while stroking her hair in attempt to soothe her.

"What is it that has you awake at this hour, priestess?" he panicked, looking back at the door half expecting something to come charging though in hopes of harming his beloved. His beloved? Did he really just think that?

While he pondered his intentions, Zoey took her hand in his and stared up at him sadly and whimpered, "Just hold me please"

Not wasting anytime, he climbed in next to her as she shuffled over and then pulled her to his chest, while making sure he did not hurt her with his cold passion. He felt her tense muscles relax within his embrace and then placed a kiss on top of her head before whispering, "What has gotten you so upset, Zoey?"

She looked up at him and was silent for a moment as their eyes held, deciding whether or not she should tell him. With a sigh she gave in and explained.

"I had a dream, a-and Neferet was there"

A growl ripped through him at the thought of the Tsi Sgili entering his lady's dreams and tainting them with her darkness.

"Go on, my lady, tell me what she did," he pleaded, looking into her eyes worriedly.

"She ha-had Heath in her hands and then sh-she broke his neck a-an-and k-killed him!" she wailed and sobbed into his shoulder as he rubbed circles on her back.

"Was that it?"

"No. She then turned to look at me, and then-" she paused and held her breath.

"And then what?" now he really was worried as to what had upset her so obviously.

"And then you appeared by her side and-and you held her and whispered encoura-ragement to her. Then y-you took her hand and charged at me. But the dream ended before either one of you –" she then fell silent and hung her head.

To say Kalona was at loss for words would be a terrible understatement. He would never, ever betray his priestess, his lady, his Zoey. They may have only been bound as such for a week but he felt as though they had a deep connection that was rare. He pulled back a little and supped her small chin in his large hand so her gaze would meet his.

"Zoey Redbird, I am pledged to you, heart body and soul. I did not even know I still had a heart until you set it free when you accepted my oath. Please don't let this twist of truth changed your judgment about me. I will never leave for side to be with anyone, none of the less, the dread Tsi Sgili" nearly spat her name, as he spoke it with such distaste and hatred.

Zoey's gaze softened and lowered to his lips. She shuffled closer and pressed her lips to his. Kalona was completely shocked not only by the gesture but how tender the kiss was. Never in his long existence had he ever been kissed with such tenderness, not even Ay-a had kissed him so lovingly. He wrapped his arms around her again and held her close as he deepened the kiss ever so slightly. He soft lips molded against his hard ones and when they pulled away, they both sighed in contentedness. Zoey looked him in the eyes and said something the swatted more of the darkness that was still within him away, "How about we mark this as our new beginning" she suggested with a devious smile playing on her lips.

"I couldn't agree more"

Kalona pulled her back for one more kiss before loosening his hold so she could rest her head on his chest as she fell asleep. He watched his priestess and cradled her as she slept. Soon enough the immortal himself slipped into unconsciousness as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Snow day

Zoey

When she awoke Saturday morning, Zoey Redbird felt warm. When she tried to move she felt slightly constricted but not in a way that made her uncomfortable. She turned her head to see black messy hair and amber eyes fixed on her face. She internally scolded herself for forgetting that she had spent the night in Kalona's room. She felt a warm blush cover her cheeks as she remembered their conversation and their kiss. It had been amazing and more than she'd expecting. She felt some kind of electric shock and magnetic pull to her warrior the second their lips met. By the look in his eyes she could tell he felt the same way.

Kalona smiled and stroked her flaming cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Did you sleep well, my lady?" she could tell he was hiding a smirk but chose to ignore it and smiled back at him mischievously, "Yes, I found a nice pillow and heater to keep me all nice and warm." she replied as she snuggled further into his embrace.

He lowered his head down to hers and just when she was sure he'd kiss her, he stopped and whispered, his lips brushing against hers, "I'm glad" the statement made her shiver and she was sure he felt it which just made her cheeks get even redder. Then he finally leant forward and pressed his lips to hers in a lingering kiss. After a few moment Zoey pulled away, gasping, and he bent forward and pressed his lips to her throat ever so gently. She managed to suppress her moan of desire but allowed herself to lock her fingers in his soft black hair as he continued to drive her crazy.

He stopped kissing her but buried his face in the crook of her neck and she went from pulling his hair to gently rubbing his scalp.

"Zoey" he murmured.

"Yes?"

"Your grandma called an hour ago and I have both good and bad news for you"

"Bad news first please"

"Alright, bad news is it snowed the whole time we were asleep and she won't be able to get back here until some of it melts"

She sighed and nodded her head, "So what's the good news then?"

"You get to spend the day with yours truly" he pulled back to flash her a lopsided grin that made her laugh. Normally, spending time like this and being this close to her new warrior would frighten her. But she felt nothing wrong with the amount of trust she gave him and better yet, Nyx had even encouraged her to go to him; a sign that her feelings are helping her stay on the right path that her Goddess chose for her. She rested her head under his chin and sighed happily, "Sounds like the perfect day".

"What would you like to do then, my lady?"

She moved her head so she could kiss along his jaw and down his neck to his strong shoulder, smiling against his skin when she heard him gasp.

"I don't want to get up just yet" she mumbled into his neck.

He pulled her head back far enough for him to crush his lips to hers. The kiss was passionate but gentle, so gentle that she could not beleive he was the same man that had been thrown down to Earth and done all these horrible things. He kissed her more gently than Erik or even Heath ever had. She reveled in the way her worshipped her lips with his own and returned all his gentleness with as much tenderness as she could. His hands rubbed her back lovingly and one of herhands combed his hair while the other massaged the back of his neck. They pulled away and rested their forehreads together.

After more talking and kissing Zoey finally pulled herself away so she could get up. She walkeddinto her room and took a long shower and thought through everything that had happened in the past week and how she felt. When it all came down to it she loved Kalona. She knew this with every ounce of her being, but she knew it was not the right time to admit it.

She strolled into her room and looked in her drawer for something to wear. She settled for some dark jeans, a dark purple cashmere sweater and black boots.

Once in the kitchen she took out some eggs and a pan and started cooking breakfast. As she flipped the eggs, strong arms wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. She started humming as she slipped the eggs onto two plates and then put some bread in the toaster.

"Smells delicious" he commented in her ear, pausing to dig his face into her neck and inhale deeply before continuing his sentence, "but you smell even more mouth watering".

His priestess giggled and turned in his arms to wrap her around his neck and gaze at him. They just stood against the counter staring at each other, sharing a relaxed moment before the toast was done. Kalona reach forward, pinning her to the counter and grabbed the toast. He tossed it onto their plates and they sat at the table. They ate in a comfortable silence as Zoey thought of different things they could do today. She wanted to do something fun, something that would allow her to get to know him better.

After they cleaned their dishes, she piped up, "Oh I know what we're gonna do today!"

"What is it you wish to do?"

"We're going to go play in the snow!" she squealed excitedly and then sprinted up to her room to dig out a pair of winter boots before going to a closet in the hall that had other clothes, but these were made for a man. She ran out to where he was in the living room and chucked the winter attire at him before running off to find her old winter hat and two pairs of mittens.

She carried her wool treasures back to her warrior and handed him a pair while she slipped hers on too.

"I don't see how this could be fun, and besides I'm a _warrior_ not a child," he complained.

She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and standing in her tiptoes pressed a kiss to his lips. When she pulled away she kept her lips close so they brushed his while she spoke, "Well if you complain then you are a child" she paused trying to come at this with a better approach. She dropped her voice a little and whispered, "I guess if you don't want to _play_ in the snow with me, then I'll just have to call up Heath or maybe trudge through the snow to the Abbey and visit Grandma". She pulled back and smiled deviously at him.

He swore right then and there that if he weren't immortal, she would be the death of him. Before he could stop himself he groaned and pulled her back to him, "I think the snow sounds rather tempting now that you put it _that_ way".

She stretched again and just before her lips touched his, she pulled away and sprinted for the door, pulling on her hat, she dove into a pile of snow off to the side of the big house.

"My lady, where have you gone? If you make me look for you, you will profusely regret it" he taunted her to give herself up but there was no way she was backing down.

"Alright you asked for it, just hope that your little hiding spot and elements can hide you well enough". His taunts brought gave her some good ideas.

"Water come to me," she called and instantly felt the rush swirling in her palms, waiting to be given a task, "Water, please build a small ice fort around me so that I will be hidden from Kalona." She felt the chill as ice walls started to form around her.

"Thank you water, you may leave. Fire, come to me" she felt the heat on her palms and whispered, heat up some of the snow near my warrior so it's misty and then melt the ice by his feet so he slips, but not too much, I don't need him injured." she giggled as she heard him curse due to the fog. Then she had to bite down on her mitten so she could contain her laughter when she heard his sharp intake of breath and the muted thud from when he hit the ground after slipping on the ice. "Thank you, fire, you may leave."

"Oh, you have really done it now, priestess, just wait until I find you. Your elements can only help you for so long".

There was a small whole in her fort, big enough to stick her arm through and she grabbed some snow and did her best to hit Kalona; his footsteps made him sound as if he were close. After a third attempt at hitting him, she heard the snowball make contact and a low growl escape from her fallen angel's lips.

"Oh, Zoey, you are _so_ in for it."

His footsteps started to fade and then she couldn't hear them anymore. She sat in silence, waiting for him to make some noise. All of a sudden, a hand came through the whole in her fort and she squealed, back up against the opposite wall. If the whole had been bigger, he would have been able to reach her but it was only big enoug for him to fit most of his forearm. His wrist flicked furiously and his fingers grasped at nothing. Zoey laughed uncontrllably hard and tapped the top of his hand, moving it too quickly for him to actually grasp her.

"You just wait, Zoey Redbird. When I get through this wall you will pay."

Kalona

The was trying not to join into her laughter at his foolishness as he waved his hand about in the whole to her hiding spot. His hand stilled for a bit and he felt her tongue run along his thumb. That was just cruel. She was teasing him far too much today for his liking and she was most definitely going to pay.

He sprinted into the house and then brought out a pot of steaming water. Being careful not to get any on her, he poured it all over the side of the fort where the whole was, melting the wall, and earning a terrified squeal form his priestess. He broke off the rest of it and reached in to grab her. Taking her by the waist, he hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her out of the snow. Pausing to remove their boots, he continued up the stirs to the guest room and threw her onto the bed where she giggled and tried to roll away. Kalona grasped her wrists and held them above her head as he planted a line of open-mouth kisses down her throat and along her jaw. She moaned at the feel of his cool lips on her hot skin. He growled playfully ran his tungue down her neck, making her gasp. Oh, she was paying alright. He pulled away and lookedher in the eyes.

"Would you like me to kiss you, my lady?" he asked innocently.

She nodded her head enthusiastically but he shook his head and then got off her and strutted into the bathrooom, closing the door behind himself.

"I'm going to take a shower, see you in a bit." she groaned and got up, muttering "damn seducing angel." and stalked off to her room to formulate her own plan to bet back at him but only much worse than what he had done to her. Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting day.

Okay so there's 2 more chapters! Pleeeeease review and I will keep posting ASAP. Also, I know the love birds are moving pretty fast but I wanted to speed things up a bit and get on to the rest of my story!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so this chapter does get a bit heated and their relationship certainly does grow. There's also a lot of flipping back and forth between POV's. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter7

Payback, baby

Zoey

Zoey sat on the edge of her bed, mulling over different ideas to get back at her warrior. Walking over to her closet, she searched for just the right thing. Even though most of her clothes were more conservative than slutty, Zoey had a few old things in the back of her closet that had been given to her by her ex-BFF Kayla. Since her birthday was in the winter, all the provocative clothing was meant for cold weather. Opening the box in the back of the closet, she removed all the items within it and pieced together an outfit. Before strutting out of her room to her beautiful immortal, the young priestess checked her appearance, and pleased with what she saw went to get some revenge.

Kalona

After teasing his lady and having a nice long shower, the immortal had dressed then found an old novel in the living room. Satisfied with his choice, he settled down on the couch and began to read. Once he was partway through the first chapter he heard shuffling and looked up. He could not control the gasp that escaped his lips as he drank in the beautiful sight before him. There stood his Zoey, in fur boots, furry shorts that barely reached the tops of her thighs, and a leather and fur corset top. Her hair was down and topped of her look. Her appearance was beyond tempting and her mood was most definitely dangerous. She sauntered up to him, swaying her hips and drawing out her pace to further torment him. He hadn't realized he had dropped the book into his lap until his fingers starting twitching towards her. Pretending to have no knowledge of the effect she was having on him, Nyx's chosen daughter towered over him with a devious smile pasted on her lips.

"Enjoying your book, warrior?" she asked and slowly sat down on the couch next to him. It seemed that for once the immortal was simply shocked into silence as his eyes appraised the woman before him. She giggled and crawled over to him and swung her legs over his and sat leaning on him with her head on his shoulder while drawing mindless patterns on his chest. His breathing had picked up and he was sure she could hear his heart beating loud and strongly. His lower half seemed to be quite excited as well and he begged for her to not notice. Zoey sighed and closed her eyes while humming softly.

He watched her silently, trying to control himself and reign in the part of him that simply wanted to rip of her clothes and have his way with her. The immortal could feel his control coming back and was able to keep still.

Zoey

Once she had decided he had had enough time to calm down she flicked her eyes open and stared at his face. He was, no doubt, watching her intently with eyes that had just a hit of lust in them that she could tell he was trying to control. Now was when her plan could really take action.

Pulling one leg back she pulled herself up and faced her beautiful warrior while straddling his lap. She leant forward and spoke into his ear, "Why did you torture me before, Kalona? I was _so_ enjoying what you were doing before, it was so sexy" she tried to sound husky and very provocative.

To her pleasure, she got quite the reaction from her warrior. With a groan that was almost a growl, he grabbed her hips and leaned forward to kiss her.

Kalona

He gripped her hips while she drove him crazy. When they broke apart he kissed hungrily down her throat, extracting a moan from her. She started moving her hips against his and now he really growled. Normally his control was much better but with Zoey, all bets were off.

"Kiss me, Kalona" she demanded breathlessly, and there was no way he could ever deny her. With another growl his crushed his mouth to hers. Her dainty hands unwound from his hair and traveled down his chest to his lower region. His breathing came out even harder as she slowly unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers a little. Without any warning, what so ever, Zoey pulled back and grinned at him before jumping off his lap and sprinting away, laughing.

Kalona just sat there staring, completely dumbstruck at what she had just done. The ever so innocent and sweet Zoey Redbird had seduced her immortal warrior and left him alone with his pants and boxers pulled down to reveal his manhood. He growled silently and pulled up His pants to go and make yet another shower and to take care of his now painful problem.

Zoey

She flung herself onto her bed and burst out laughing. She kept laughing until she actually felt tears running down her cheeks. Changing out of the ridiculous outfit, she slipped on some pants and a wool sweater before going downstairs and reading by the fire. After a while she heard him approach, and pretended not to notice his entrance. He sat down beside her and started reading his own book. Eventually the two shifted closer and closer together until Zoey was curled into her warrior's side and his arm was wrapped around her as they both read. After a while, she got bored of reading and turned in the immortal man's arms so she could rest her head in his lap and take a nap.

When she awoke she found that her head was no longer resting in his lap but she was wrapped in his warm embrace. Turning over she found his eyes were closed and he was smiling in his sleep. He just looked so adorable and vulnerable that she couldn't resist reaching over and kissing his hard lips. She then ventured down his jaw and neck, covering her path with kisses. Zoey knew when her warrior was awake because his hold tightened and he sighed happily. Snuggling into him she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. As far as she knew this was pretty close to her happy place. Everything just felt so right as if being here, alone with this man in her arms, was more true than anything else she'd ever known.

After a while, her stomach growled, causing Kalona to chuckle and loosen his hold on her. She sighed in defeat and moved to sit up, but before she could get up his hands were pinning her down and he was quickly instructing her, "You can't go in yet, I have to blindfold you first, it's a surprise" her stomach fluttered at his words and she prayed that she love what he'd done for her.

He tied a small cloth behind her head and guided her to the kitchen. He removed the blindfold and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Zoey gasped as she took in the sight before her. While she was asleep, Kalona had somehow found the old Christmas lights and strung them above the table. On the table were two large candles with a centerpiece that was a vase filled with lavender. There were two plates that were topped with spaghetti that had seafood sauce and spices mixed in and a tall glass of brown pop that was mixed with wine.

"Oh Kalona!" she swooned as she lovingly stroked his cheek that was still rested on her shoulder. He turned his head to place a few kisses on the side of her face before whispering in her ear, "I aim to please you, my lady."

She turned in his arms, now hungry for more than just food and kissed him with unbelievable tenderness. When they broke away she smiled at him and spoke softly, "Thank you so much, my warrior, this is by far the sweetest and most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You are very welcome; now, would you be so kind as to join me for dinner, my lady?"

He offered his arm and she giggled but took it and he led her to the table, pulling out her chair then pushing her in. She immediately dove into her food and nearly moaned at the delicious taste.

"Oh my goddess where did you learn to cook like this? This food is amazing!"

"Thank you, I don't normally cook but I do know how and have been able to do so since I first walked this realm."

They ate in silence except for the occasional comment on dinner or short topic. The silences were relaxing and the small talk was comfortable. It was getting late and Zoey was starting to droop a little. Noticing the loss of energy of his priestess, Kalona carried her up to her room.

Once in her room, Zoey hurried to get ready. She brushed out her hair and scrubbed her teeth before changing into a nightgown that came down to the middle of her thighs. She strutted out of her room and to the guest one, knocking softly on the door. He answered wearing nothing but his boxers making the young priestess smirk. He smiled sheepishly down at her and she put on her best innocent face before speaking, "Kalona, will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to have anymore bad dreams" it wasn't like she was lying for she truly was afraid of the dream she had last night.

"Of course my lady." he hesitated in the doorway.

"What is it?"

"Uh, well, would you like me to put on more clothes, priestess?"

"Nope" she replied, making a popping sound at the end of the word.

She skipped to her room with her warrior not far behind her.

Kalona

He closed and locked the door behind him, waiting until she slipped under the covers to turn off the lights. He made his way over to her in the dark and noticed his wings for the first time since they'd been here. Normally he didn't give them a second thought when he was with Zoey, but he felt as though he needed to try something out. Slipping under the covers, he pulled her small frame against his large body and bent down to kiss her lips. Her dainty hands quickly snaked into his hair and starting pulling it softly as the kiss deepened. The winged immortal slowly wrapped his wings around his beloved. Yes, his beloved. He had fallen truly and irrevocably in love with Zoey Redbird, high priestess and chosen daughter of Nyx who was also soon to be immortal. He had been debating whether or not to tell her while lying with her on the couch, and then he almost admitted it to her when he revealed her surprise. Maybe now he should do it. He silently sent a prayer to Nyx –something he hadn't done in over an eternity- and to his surprise, got an answer. _**Do not fear revealing your feelings to my daughter warrior, once you return to reality you shall face new challenges that only your love for one another will be able to defeat.**_ Once her voice vanished, taking with it more of the remaining darkness with in him he turned his attention back to his love, who was wrapped in the double embrace of his wings and arms as she happily hummed in his ear.

"Zoey" he started, already feeling panicked in fear of the chance of rejection.

"Yes?"

"There is something I must tell you" she pulled back to look into his eyes; into his soul then closed his eyes and continued, "I know its very soon to say this but I can't deny how I feel and I know that this is what our Goddess wants as well. Zoey Redbird, I, Kalona, fallen angel, immortal, and warrior to you, have fallen deeply and irreversibly in love with you." he held his breath, waiting for her response. When he did not get one he slowly opened his eyes to see tears streaming down his lady's face.

"Zoey what's wrong? Has my confession upset you? If so I promise to try and keep things on a more business like basis, I just assumed..." he trailed off and looked down as the rejection washed over him, angering him because this feeling made him feel weak and too vulnerable.

Small but strong fingers grasped his chin and pulled it up to meet her gaze.

"Oh Kalona" she swooned as tears continued down her cheeks, "I love you too!" she declared and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He felt the last bit of darkness within him shrink away and wrench itself form his body causing him to feel raw as if he were burning and Zoey cool touches soothed his hot skin.

"Mmm, Zoey I love kissing you" he mumbled around her lips. His lower self seemed to be at full attention and this time she felt it on her leg and she giggled.

"Somebody knows what they want" she teased him lightly.

With a groan he pushed her back and kissed her more deeply, bracing his arms on either side of her head so his weight did not crush her. She ran her hand up and down his chest, tracing his perfect stomach and abs with her cold fingers making him growl and lick her lip before entering his tongue into her mouth. When they pulled away and he started kissing her neck she gasped and pulled at his hair, causing him to growl again.

"God, Kalona" she gasped, "You're so sexy when you growl".

She pulled back to look deep into his eyes and seemed to have made some sort of decision.

"Kalona, I want you, please, now." she panted.

"Oh, Zoey are you sure?" he wasn't sure he could control himself any longer.

"Yes I'm sure"

"Okay my love."

Zoey then made love with the man she loved and forgot about her horrible first time, focusing only on the way this man touched and cherished her.

I figured I'd spice it up a little more between them because they are going to have a bumpy ride. It is the long weekend so I figured I'd give yall a long chapter before I went away for the weekend. Please review and leave suggestions! Also, I might write a one-shot so please do read that too and review! Thank youuu!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I was going to wait until summer to write again cause I've been so busy lately! But I was listening to music and got inspired so enjoy!

Chapter 8 ~ Heart Don't Forget

I had a barbeque stain on my white tee shirt  
She was killing me in that miniskirt  
Skippin' rocks on the river by the railroad tracks  
She had a suntan line and red lipstick  
I worked so hard for that first kiss  
And a heart don't forget something like that

Zoey

Zoey sighed as her dreamless slumber faded away. As she became more and more aware of her surroundings, she felt strong hands splayed on her stomach and warmth radiating from something pressed into her back. She carefully turned over and suppressed an awed gasp at the sight of her warrior. There was no question that he was beautiful, but even more so as he slept. He looked to entirely vulnerable and at peace as he dreamt. Zoey slowly lifted a hand and smoothed the pad of her thumb across his bronze cheek, then tracing his dark lips. She smiled to herself as she remembered the events of that night; how gentle and loving this man had been. She couldn't even fathom how quickly, easily, and terribly hard she'd fallen in love with him.

After a minute or so of her gawking, long lashes snapped back to reveal soft amber irises looking directly into her hazel ones. A smile spread across his face and he leaned forward to give her a lingering kiss.

"Mmmm, good morning my priestess, I assume you slept well?"

"As a matter of fact I did" sighing, she melted against him and rested her head against his chest as he drew her body impossibly closer to his.

"Although I hate to ruin this moment, what time are we to leave? A good portion of the snow has dissipated and so your Grandmother will be home shortly and also we are to return to the house of night today, love"

As much as he tried to be kind about it, remembering that they had to return to all the drama made Zoey feel like an utter pile of poo.

"I guess we'll leave after lunch so that I have time to say bye to Grandma."

"Speaking of food…" His stomach rumbled, making them both laugh.

"Alright, alright I'm getting up" Zoey started to pull away but Kalona grabbed her wrist and tugged her onto her back and placed a few kisses on her face before getting up.

"That won't be necessary, my lady, for I shall serve you your morning meal and you are not to get up. We will have breakfast in bed." Striding to the door in just his boxers, the fallen angel turned to wink at his priestess before heading to the kitchen.

Zoey sighed and slumped back into the pillows, "Why do all good things come to an end?" she sighed, exasperated. After all that had happened in the past two days; all the tension and flirting, they finally submitted to their desires, had their first kiss, and well first everything. And he was her everything. Somehow, deep in her gut, she just knew that no matter what was to come of her life when they returned to the school, she would still have her warrior. After everything she'd been through, all the work she'd done, there was no way she was giving him up. The gang would have to accept this new relationship that is when they find out.

After lounging around for a while, the door swung open and Kalona marched in with a tray that had pancakes, waffles, toast, bacon, eggs, and most importantly, brown pop.

Zoey quickly snatched the brown pop and took a few gulps, pausing only to glare at the angel in front of her who was just about hysterical.

"What! What is it?"

"You…you just..I can't…your face...the pop..." between the laughing and the snippets of sentences she had no clue what he was saying so she waiting patiently for his laughter to die down before kinking an eyebrow at him.

"Well, the moment you saw the brown pop, your face just lit up like a child receiving their very first birthday gift. It was quite comical, but I assure you, it is rather adorable" he finally explained between chuckles.

"I _was_ going to thank you for everything and say how much I love you, but I'm not so sure now, I mean maybe I should just get a bunch of cat friends for Nala, buy a life supplies of brown pop and move in with Grandma" she teased and stuck out her tongue.

The once hateful and dark immortal chuckled darkly at her, "you shouldn't say such things, priestess, for I may just have to lock you up here and never let you return to that foolish school or let anyone in to visit you"

Zoey gasped in mock horror, "you wouldn't dare! As your high priestess I demand you allow me to make my feline-related decisions on my own, without compromise!"

With a loud guffaw, her warrior lunged forward and kissed her passionately, nearly knocking over her brown pop. He grabbed the bottled liquid and placed it on the counter as he continued to kiss her until she needed to breathe.

"Alright, I guess you can live with me and my cats, but you can get your own brown pop stash" she teased once again, snuggling into his side and reaching for a pancake.

They fell into an easy conversation simply about fake futures and old stories, laughing at each other and acting like a normal couple would. They tried to soak up this time together, knowing that once they returned, they were not to be seen together under any circumstances.

Neferet

The Tsi Sgili paced her chamber once more. She hated awakening to an empty bed. Okay, so she did sleep with one of the fledglings but it's not like he'd remember. She used her powers to erase his memory so she would not have any witness of her unfaithful acts towards her imprint, her love, her dark angel. He was returning today, she could feel it, even through their weakened bonds. She was hoping he'd found something on Zoey Redbird, hating that the retched girl was still alive and still a threat to her. She was to become immortal soon and she did not want some teenage slut getting in her way. Darkness would finally overcome light, just as it was always supposed to be. Nyx would no longer be able to control any of the fledglings with her 'free will'. The Tsi Sgili chuckled thinking about how Nyx thought that simply shunning vampyres was going to make them stay faithful to her. Geez, was she really even paying attention?

Striding out of her chamber, Neferet went down to the school cafeteria to check on Zoey's stupid little circle friends. She watched as they bantered over history and clothes. Idiots. Someday soon she would take pride in killing them all. Saving that pain in the ass stuck up bitch, Aphrodite and of course, Zoey for last. Plastering a fake smile on her face, she strutted up to the table.

"Good morning students, I gather your weekend has gone along smoothly and all your homework has been completed." She watched in amusement as some stiffened and even slightly cowered under her presence. Although Zoey's pitiful warrior, Aphrodite and her son of Erebus simply glared at her before Aphrodite decided to open her dirty mouth.

"Yeah, Neferet, my weekend was fan-fucking-tastic. And how was yours? I heard your man-candy ditched you for the weekend. What, did he find another evil witch to screw or did you two just have a widdle fight?" she sneered, smirking and waiting for some sort of reaction from the Tsi Sgili.

Although she wanted to strike the ridiculous prophetess, someone cleared their throat and Neferet spun sound to come face to face with none other than Stevie Rae. Great. The dumb red vampyre high priestess was even smiling at her.

"Howdy Neferet! Please pardon Aphrodite's rudeness, she's just not a morning person and tries to take it out on others when I'm not there for her to rage on."

"That's quite alright, Steve Rae, Aphrodite will always have a mind of her own, even though she should watch what she says unless she wants to lose her tongue" _And quite possibly her life._

She then spun on her heel and headed straight for her office to wait away the hours until her love was to return to her and help her in her plans to bring back the old ways and the dark days.

Kalona

The immortal kept sneaking peeks at his priestess as she drove, sometimes when he'd look at her she'd be smiling slightly, but other times he'd catch her frowning or looking upset. This time when he shifted his gaze to her face he noticed moisture in her eyes and a tear slip down her cheek that she was obviously trying desperately to hold in. Turning towards her he brushed it away and kissed her cheek.

"Love, why do you weep?"

"I don't want to go back Kalona. I want to go away. With you. I want to go away and never come back, just leave everything behind and start fresh. Start over in a place where we can freely be together and don't have to worry about my circle or Neferet trying to separate or kills us."

"As appealing as that sounds, you know we must deal with this and put an end to the dreaded Tsi Sgili. We will defeat her; you, me, and even your friends will all band together and destroy her before she is to become immortal. Afterwards we shall be able to do as we wish. You shall become high priestess and you will complete the change and master your gifts…and…" He stopped, wondering if he should inform her of her current transformation,

"And what? Kalona?" She shifted in her seat wanting desperately to make eye contact but afraid of crashing; so she pulled over then and turned to look at him square on.

He sighed before finishing his sentence, "And, you will complete your transformation, becoming immortal. "He heard her gasp and used their bond to feel her emotions. Shock, Fear. Disbelief. Uncertainty. A few more played out before she started to think harder about the new found weapon and a dazzling smile broke across her face.

"I'm going to be like you!" She squealed and threw herself across the console to embrace him. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Yes, but this has to remain a secret. You can't let Neferet know, for she is already threatened by your mere existence and you are not strong enough to defeat her newfound powers. I will not lose you, my Zoey, but I cannot protect you from so much evil all by myself. That is why we must stall her by banishing her and then take care of her inhalation. There are ways to speed up the transformation and we shall find out once she is out of the Tulsa."

She nodded and turned her car back onto the road, her expression no longer sad, but slightly frustrated. The immortal reached out to trace the line of her frown, "What is it that still troubles you, my lady?"

"I won't get to see you as often now. I won't get to fall asleep in your arms and then wake up still within your embrace. I won't be able to kiss you whenever I want. I won't be able to even talk to you freely. How long do you think we have to wait before we can banish Neferet?"

"I'm afraid we must do it on the next full moon, and seeing as the last one was last week, we'll have to wait nearly a month. Sorry, love."

She sighed and gripped the wheel tighter, "I guess I'll have to get by, for us and Nyx."

Zoey pulled over and stopped the car. "Get out"

"What?" he was taken aback, had he said or done something to offend?

"I love you, but I think Neferet would get a little suspicious if we return in my car together when you were supposed to be spying on me" she raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to catch on.

"Right, I understand" he leaned forward and kissed his priestess long and hard before stepping out of her car and peeking his head in the door, "I will come to you as soon as I can. I will give her false information and find out what her plans are so far. Please, for my sake, stay out of trouble."

With that, Kalona spread his dark wings and flew into the sky, towards the now visible house of night. With each beat of his wings, he could feel the sickening pull to Neferet as her _soul_ cried out for his return. _Hateful Leach, _he thought as he approached the balcony to her chamber and landed softly. Wishing he was anywhere but here, he let out the breath he'd been holding and pushed through the double doors and strode inside. As if appearing out of thin air, a pair of arms snaked around his waist and sickly sweet kisses traveled up his shoulder, to his neck and back.

"I've been awaiting your return, my dark angel" she said in a sultry voice that he used to find seductive. Now he just found it revolting and wanted to unleash his wrath upon her tainted soul and end her existence.

"My queen, I return with news of Zoey Redbirds state and health."

"Very good, my love" she murmured and circled around to face him, dark emerald eyes piercing through him. He wanted to throw up. She wasn't allowed to call him that, only Zoey could speak to him as such, but he had to pretend he still loved her. While his insides rose in protest, he slipped his arms around her waist and splayed his fingers on her hips and started to lie about his life-changing weekend.

"Upon arriving at her Grandmother's farm, Zoey Redbird practically threw herself into the old woman's arms and started sobbing about how pitiful she was and how terrible her life had gotten. She rambled about her stupid boyfriends and how she was afraid that you had gotten the best of her. It snowed heavily so she was forced to remain indoors for the majority of her visit, but from what I saw she seemed powerless, really, most definitely not in the right health to accomplish making the change, let alone becoming a real threat. Of course, I was shocked as she seems to hold herself together for her little friends but it seems as though she is a better actress then we thought, love" he cringed mentally and prayed that his lies would get her to confess her own plans and hopefully gave him and Zoey an opening to strike the horrible creature in his embrace.

Neferet then obliged to his wishes and begun to reveal her own plan, completely convinced that he was faithful to her and only her. Never would she guess that as he held her, he imagined a softer more delicate form within his embrace, with hazel eyes and full lips and black wild hair.

So I'm very sorry that it took me for freaking ever to update but when the summer starts I'm going to do lots more posting. And yes, my summer starts in a little over a week. Then chapters will be longer and more frequent! PLEEEEEASE review and don't be afraid to make suggestions or ask any questions!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~ Taking Care of Business

Zoey

When Zoey awoke the following morning she was upset to be alone and not within the embrace of her love. Last night, she had told her friends that she would not be returning until late because she was caught up at her Grandmother's. In truth, she just sat in her car for a few hours before slowly walking the school grounds and finally returning to her dorm when she felt it was late enough. The young priestess was not in the mood to fill in her circle on the recent events of the weekend that had just passed. Now, it was morning and she would have to talk to them over breakfast.

"Mornin' Zo!" the southern voice rang through the room and Zoey suddenly realized how much she missed her BFF lately. "How was visiting Grandma Redbird? Ya sure look rested now!"

"It was great and yeah I'm feeling better. Why don't we get the gang together after breakfast and before first class so I can share what I learned with everyone." She paused while entering the bathroom to turn and add, "And by the way. I missed you BFF!"

After breakfast, the gang all gathered in Zoey and Stevie Rae's room to hear the news.

"So, when I got to Grandma's I told her about the whole Neferet growing stronger thing and she gave me a book of spells to look through. We found one that will banish her that involves all of you. We must put together the potion and then have her drink on the night of the full moon."

"Okay, so what's the potion going to require?" Damien, being the smartest fledgling spoke up first.

Zoey pulled out the folded paper from her pocket and spread it out in front of them. Shaunee and Erin read it aloud:

_Potion – to be ingested: a blade of earth, a drop of pure water, the nails of fire, the breath of air, immortal blood, then blessed by spirit_  
_Once blessed an ingested and enchantment must be said:_  
_Earth's blade cuts you away_  
_The purity of water weakens your soul_  
_Through the nails of fire you will feel pain_  
_If you try to return against the breath of air_

"So we know who represents earth, water, fire, air, and spirit." Erin began.

"Then let's start with what we know, twosome terror." Aphrodite interjected before Shaunee could continue.

"Well," Stevie Rae jumped in before a fight officially broke out amongst them, "Since I'm earth, a blade of me most likely means a strand of my curly locks".

"A drop of pure water must be one of my tears because I'm water!" Erin added excitedly.

"Does it mean that one of my nails is required since I'm fire, because I'm so not down for breaking them." Shaunee huffed.

"I'm afraid so Shaunee but not a whole nail, a clipping will probably do." Zoey encouraged.

"Or I could always just knock her out then rip it off while she's unconscious so we don't have to hear her whine about how painful it is…" Aphrodite pondered.

"A clipping it is!" Shaunee snapped.

"The breath of air must mean that I blow into it? Right? I mean what else could it be?" Damien struggled with his part of the potion.

"I'm sure it does, Damien. The potion probably just needs to be in some sort of container so the ingredients will be more properly mixed together." Zoey chimed.

"Well, Priestess, you are spirit so you will be blessing it and from what we've learned from our past spells you will be casting a circle as well." Added Stark, "and all that is left is the blood of an immortal."

"Okay..I know this sounds risky" Damien began with caution, "but I think it means Kalona's blood because he is imprinted with the Tsi Sgili. This means that we will have to get some of his blood."

"I will lour Kalona outside the school grounds and make him think that A-ya is calling to him. I will summon the elements and make him bleed then collect his immortal blood." Zoey nervously waited for an answer, hoping her plan would suffice.

"I don't like it" Stark was first to answer "but it seems to be the only way. We will hide out nearby in case of emergency, should the fallen angel attempt to harm you."

This seemed to please the gang and Zoey let out a small sigh of relief.

Classes dragged on that day. But that day then turned into two more, which then turned into a week, and then another. As she sat in her classes, planned with her friends and followed her other mundane routines the young priestess felt as though a piece of her were missing. Like walking around without pants on; she felt vulnerable and exposed. As each day passed achingly slow, her hollowness grew.

The Saturday evening – two weeks prior the full moon – Zoey found herself alone in her room for the night because Stevie Rae had to stay in the depot with a few of the red fledglings who were having a hard time controlling their humanity. Upon unlocking her door, her cat Nala trotted out and into the hallway, barely even giving her owner the time of day, "Oh, I see how it is. No more treats for you". She mumbled at the disappearing feline. She set her bag down at the door and walked across her room to look out the window. It had been left open earlier so she could hear the breeze weaving through the trees and could feel the cool wind tickling her arms, causing her to shiver and wrap her arms around her torso. As soon as she shivered though, a larger pair of arms covered hers.

Zoey squealed and mentally called all of the elements to her as she faced the intruder. In the glow from her powered palms she could make out amber eyes and a tall figure with their palms out in a sign of peace. She quickly thanked the elements before lunging into her warrior's arms and burying her face into his chest.

"Ohmygoodness! Kalona couldn't you have made some sort of noise as a warning of your presence instead of scaring the crap out of me?" She exclaimed trying to retain a crumb of anger seeing as the longer she was in his embrace the happier and more complete she was feeling. Then she remembered where they were, "wait, why are you here? What if someone catches us?"

"Relax, my lady, no one will come. You're the red one is out and the door is locked. We are in no danger of being found out. I told the Tsi Sgili that I had some business to attend to and offered no more on the subject. I had to see, my love please forgive the intrusion."

His sincerity relaxed Zoey and she gave him a chaste kiss, "I'm glad you're here, there are some things we have to talk about"

"Can't we just talk about it another time?" Kalona groaned internally, not wanting to talk about such serious matters.

"I'm afraid time is of the essence and therefore we must use this time wisely. I spoke with the gang when I got back and we figured out what we need for the potion. Now, here's the catch. You are well aware that the potion requires immortal blood, right?" she paused for him to confirm which he did with a sharp nod, "Since they cannot know of our..relationship I had to come up with a plan in order to obtain some of your immortal blood"

Kalona looked at her encouragingly, "Go on, I'm immortal priestess so I will not be harmed."

She sucked in her breath and blurted, "Iamgoingtolouryoupretendingt obeA-yathenusethelementsonyoutodr awblood."

"What? A little slower this time please"

With a sigh she repeated, "I am going to lour you pretending to be A-ya then use the elements on you to draw blood." She shut her eyes tightly before rambling on, "I know it's not a very fair plan and I'm so very sorry that A-ya has to be used and that they will still see you as a threat when this occurs but it's for what's best until we banish Neferet and you do know that I love you and that this plan is the only way we can complete the potion without the gang questioning me and you know I would never suggest a plan as such if there were a simpler way and.."

Kalona covered her mouth in order to end her nonstop blabbering, "The plant is brilliant and I will act the part and do what you need me to, my lady." He caught her yawning and noticed her eyes drooping; "Now I suggest we get you to sleep." She started to protest but once again he silenced her, "I will stay with you, love but you must rest in order to maintain strength."

And with that, Zoey slowly drifted into an empty slumber, tucked away for the night in her fallen angel's arms and caged away from harm by his strong wings.

I know this was a short chapter but I think this story is going to be ending soon. Sorry guys, I thought I'd be able to making it last more but I have so much going on and the moment school starts up again I'm going to have more on my plate than Zoey! So if you have any good ideas I'll surely use them to write some longer chapters!


End file.
